


i can't breathe without you

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Protective Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, Will Byers has Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: The first time Will coughed up the flowers, he assumed it was a side effect from coughing up slugs; a side effect of being traumatized from the Upside Down, a representation of healing.If he was older, he would have known how naive that was.





	i can't breathe without you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been reading a lot of fics about the (fictional) disease hanahaki, born from unrequited love. I really thought this idea fit really well with Will and Mike.
> 
> The title is from the Taylor Swift song "Breathe." 
> 
> None of these characters are mine, they all belong to Netflix.
> 
> Please don't repost!  
Thank you!

The first time Will coughed up the flowers, he assumed it was a side effect from coughing up slugs; a side effect of being traumatized from the Upside Down, a representation of _ healing. _

So he didn’t tell his mom.

The chalky magnolias sprouting out of his throat are a good thing, he believes.

If he was older, he would have known how naive that was.

* * *

The second time it happened, he was biking home from Mike’s, _ angry, upset. _

_ It’s not my fault you don’t like girls! _

He pedaled faster, faster, his feet pumping the aching feeling in his heart out through his toes, propelling him down the street.

Suddenly, there was a squelching in his lungs- _ breathe, breathe, breathe… _

But he _ couldn’t. _

Orchids erupted from his throat like magma. 

That time, there was blood.

* * *

The third time, he told Joyce.

And Joyce, bless her soul, carted him straight to Dr. Sam Owens. There were flowers all over her floor, flowers flooding her car-

“It’s called Hanahaki disease,” Sam said. “It’s caused by unrequited love, and it’s very rare. In fact, most people believe it to be a fiction.”

_ Mike Mike Mike Mike- _

“Is there a cure?” asked Joyce. 

“No. Not unless love is returned.”

* * *

The tenth time, Mike _ saw _ it. The flowers, Will shaking, _ all _of it.

“Will…” Mike trailed off, his eyes widening at the sight of blood dripping from chrysanthemum petals. “This… what’s going on?”

Will couldn’t tell him. He couldn’t _ bring _ himself to tell him.

* * *

The twenty seventh time, Mike knew what Hanahaki was.

Will had an episode after math one day. 

“Tell me,” whispers Mike, clutching Will’s trembling hands. “... I want to help you. Who is it?”

_ You can’t help me, _ Will wants to say. _ No one can. _

Mike’s features deflated when Will didn’t answer.

* * *

The forty-ninth time, Eleven approached him.

“It’s Mike, isn’t it?” she said quietly, eyes lingering on Will’s limp form, laying in a pile of red-stained asters.

Will was too weak to deny it. 

Eleven nodded. “I won’t tell him, but… oh, Will, I’m sorry.”

_ It’s not my fault you don’t like girls! _

_ Hey, well, if we’re both going crazy, then we’ll go crazy together, right? _

Will never answers.

* * *

The last time, it’s Mike who’s crying by his bed, Mike who’s gathering all the flowers, hoping to keep a piece of his best friend.

“Will, I promise, if I ever find this kid, the one who broke your heart? I’ll kill them, alright?” Mike was crying.

He promised, and _friends_ don't lie. 

Will almost wished he would.

_ Don’t, _ Will thought. _ Don’t ever find out. _

_ I love you, Mike Wheeler. _

He opened his mouth to say goodbye-

A pile of roses came out of his mouth instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed! Thank you! :)


End file.
